Alchemy in the woods of Slender
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: Edward Elric, Youngest State Alchemist in history, now must face to thing in which Nightmares are created from, Slenderman. Edward may have bested the embodiment of the seven sins, but can he handle the right hand man of Satin himself? There weren't any FMA and Slender crossovers out there, so I made one myself.
1. Edward Elric and the 8 Pages

Edward woke up, pain piercing through his veins as he tried to move. After fighting his pain he was finally able to sit up, after surveying his surroundings he knew that he was in a darkened forest at night, and he was alone. He stood up, brushing dirt and grass off of his pants, "Al? Winry? Anybody?" he asked as he walked around the trees, the clouds began to block out the moo to where he couldn't see. Edward wandered aimlessly hoping to find some means of illumination, he just passed tree when he tripped over something, "The Hell?" he muttered as he looked and saw he tripped on a flashlight.

Ed grabbed it and flipped it on, the white light illuminating the area in front of him "That's better." He said to himself as he continued to walk. CRACK! Ed whipped around to see...nothing but a broken tree branch, "Must be an old tree." he reassured himself as he picked up the pace, "_My My Dear Alchemist, walking aimlessly, huh?" _said a voice inside his head that Ed recognized all too well, "Truth, you bastard, where the hell did you send me?" Edward's voice contained aggravation and slight anger. Truth laughed as he took full notice of Ed's annoyance, _"Slender Woods,_ _There is a monstrous demon here that must be taken care of-" _Ed interrupted with an outburst, "Why the hell did you choose me?!" He raged as his red coat snagged onto a tree, pulling him back a bit.

"_Because of two reasons, One is that your alchemy ability can maybe rival his...skills. Two is that it's after pure souls-" _again Edward interrupted truth's sentence "What does that have to do with-" Ed was interrupted by Truth with a fact that made Ed's eyes widen, "_Your armor bound brother is the perfect feast for him." _Truthinformed him as Ed punched a tree, cracking it slightly down the middle, "Alright, what's his name and how do I find him?" Ed's anger started to surface in his words as he spoke. Truth cleared his throat then continued.

"_His name is Slenderman, he is a paranormal entity with no face and tendrils emitting from his back, he towers over the tallest human at about twelve feet tall. Also he plays mind games on his prey, to even find him you must collect pages.'" _Ed seemed confused, "Pages? What's with this guy?" he muttered as Truth made his parting words _"Be careful young Alchemist, he can cause you to go mentally insane. And what ever you do, don't __**ever **__turn around. Farewell." _Edward felt truth part from his mind as he looked around for these "Pages".

Minutes ticked by without any kind of clue to find a page, Truth's last remark kept ringing within his mind, "What does he mean by don't ever turn around?" he asked himself out of frustration. he continued to walk, his flashlight shining brightly as he saw a small white rectangle on a tree not that far in front of him, he dashed forewords and plucked it off the tree." Don't look...or it takes you, the hell?" He said as he noticed a small sketch of a tall man with no face dressed in a suit. "Must be referring to that Slenderman guy." he mumbled as he folded the paper and put it in the pocket of his red overcoat.

SNAP! Ed heard something like a tree branch be ripped off a tree, he was about to turn when Truth's warning echoed through his mind "_Be careful young Alchemist, he can cause you to go mentally insane. And what ever you do, don't __**ever **__turn around." _ So Ed had to fight everything within his entire being not to turn around. The young alchemist tried to keep his mind off of Slenderman,tried to focus on finding the pages so he could get out of here. After wandering around he found another page on what looked like tanker of some sort, he picked up and read it aloud to himself, "Always Watches No Eyes?" he asked as he noticed a crossed out circle in between the two phrases, he stuffed it in his pocket and kept walking.

Sometime past before he heard the sound of footsteps, at first he wasn't goanna pay any mind to them, until he heard the voice of the footstep's owner. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" His eyes widened as he sprinted towards the wanted to scream so she knew that he was there to help, yet if he did that would only inform Slenderman of his whereabouts. Edward cautiously slowed down as he got closer to the scream, and he was horrified to find out he was right about the owner, "..Winry..." He whispered to himself as he watched that gigantic bastard standing in front of her, she looked like she couldn't move as he stared into his blank face, terror filling her eyes as she slowly fell to her knees.

Edward's anger filled to the brim at seeing Winry like this, he watched as sickening tendrils emitted from his back, just like the hands from the gate, they reached towards Winry's still frame. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed as he jumped in, his palms pressing together to from a circle he then pressed the to the ground. Small blue waves of alchemy ran through the ground, then the dirt and wood shot up, forming a barrier to surround them. "E-Edward?" She whimpered as he held her close to him, like a protective boyfriend. "I'm here Winry, it's ok." he tried to soothe her unease by stroking his hand through her hair.

Edward knew that if they stayed then that tentacle abusing bastard would get them, so he opened up a small exit in the back. "E-Ed...I can't move." Winry muttered as she stayed glued to the ground out of fear, Ed picked her up on his back and ran as fast and as far as his shrimp legs could carry them. Edward panicked as he heard loud CRACKs and SNAPs getting way too close for comfort, he thought there was a chance he wouldn't make it but he KNEW he wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to Winry.

Slenderman then appeared in front of them, towering over them like a Shinigami Death God ready to devour their souls. "Winry, there are eight pages scattered around the forest, find them and bring them to me." Ed whispered as he set her down, facing away from the Slenderman. Winry wiped tears away from her eyes as she ran, upholding the request Edward had given her, "All right you bastard, Let's see what you got!" She heard him scream as she ran. "Ed, you idiot..." She whimpered as he continued to run, the flashlight reflecting every tree, stone and animal.


	2. Edward Elric vs Slenderman: Battle 1

Edward pressed his palms together, allowing his alchemy skills to turn his right automail arm into a blade. "All right you bastard, Let's see what you got!" Ed screamed as he watched the disgusting tendrils sprouted from that behemoth's back. Ed tried to remain clam as he tried not to stare into it's emotionless face, his alchemedical skills still bouncing off of his blade as he readied himself. Slenderman shot one of his tentacles towards the pipsqueak alchemist, it wrapped around his left leg, trying to break it.

Slender kept applying pressure as to break his leg, Edward smirked and whipped his leg away from it's grasp, "Sorry, but that ain't even goanna lay a dent in it." He mocked as he stared the Slenderman in the face, blood rushing through his ears. The static hurt severely as it run through his ears, he didn't scream at his automail operation and he wasn't goanna scream now.

Slender looked towards the direction in which Winry began to run and slowly started to walk that way, if he wasn't goanna be afraid then he knew that she was. Edward's eyes widened as he realized what the monster was after, he ran up behind him and pressed all of his force and body weight into it's back, causing it to fall foreword. "You leave Her alone to creepy freak!" Ed yelled as he used alchemy to trap it's legs down. Edward wiped a tear away from his eye, this thing wouldn't DARE touch Winry, not while he was breathing!

Ed blinked to fight back more tears, yet when he opened his eyes again the creature was gone, "The hell?" Ed muttered as he looked all around him, yet he never thought to look up. Slenderman jumped down from a tree branch just above his opponent, maybe this was goanna be fun after all, Edward growled lowly as he was actually able throw it off of him due to a rush of adrenaline. The faceless demon landed on his feet in an offensive stance against his foe, if he had a mouth he would be smirking, "You can fight me all you want, but the second you touch Winry, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He screamed as he launched himself foreword towards Slender's chest.

Slender ducked down, the invisible smirk still on his blank face, "Gotcha! Ed grinned darkly as his automail knee crashed into his head, forcing it into a tree and allowing blood to sneak down his blank face. The Fullmetal Alchemist smirked confidently as he watched the supernatural being wipe the blood from trickling down it's featureless face, "Give it up Slenderman! My alchemy can beat anything you can throw at me" He mocked, the static from earlier getting worse as it felt like blood was running out his ears, he checked and found no blood. He couldn't help but scream as Slenderman came right up to his face, the horrible drone of static was too much even for the Fullmetal Alchemist to handle.

His scream echoed through out the forest, alerting any living being with in a mile radius of his suffering. Slenderman began to unleash his tendril around his mouth and body, constricting him like a snake would do to it's dinner. Edward struggled as much as he could given his current predicament of being squeezed to death, he started to feel short of breath as he tried to speak, "Go ahead, when the military finds out about this-" Ed coughed in mid sentence, his breath starting to escape in bigger portions, "- There'll be nowhere you can hide..." his eyes slowly began to close as the tendrils began to cover his eyesight.

Slenderman slowly began to lift the unconscious pipsqueak high into the air, he wasn't going to kill him now, he was too much fun to murder as of now. He threw Edward far into the forest his red overcoat, now with new decorative rips and tears, acting like a cape as he soared trough the air. Slenderman then teleported to where he threw the out cold Ed and smashed him into the ground, burying his face in the dirt then stomped on his head as he walked away. Edward stood up about twenty minutes later, his head was killing him almost as much as the static did as he sat up, looking around for that Slender bastard only to find himself alone.


End file.
